


The pain you caused

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: Pink diamond reforms, and realizes she has caused a lot of pain





	The pain you caused

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross posted on Fanfiction net under the name Wolfspirit2996}  
I wanted to touch on a few topics that bounce around in my head. So here we are. A long one-shot that is full of crying  
Steven passed away from age, leaving the crystal gems crestfallen. The diamonds lost somebody again. Everybody is sad, and angry, and lost. And it feels like it was all her fault.   
She had done this twice before. Once when she was 'shattered' and again when Rose left everybody to bring Steven into the world.  
The regret is suffocating.

How long had it been? How old had Steven been? He...wasn't ageless. Not like the other gems. But...he couldn't just be gone...right? What happened while she was gone?

Pink diamond slowly stood from where she was standing. Her eyes scanned the room. There were so many gems. So many crystal gems. And Homeworld gems. Where was she standing right now? And...oh. The other diamonds were all there.

Blue diamond's aura was spreading through the room. She was openly sobbing, and all other gems had tears streaming down their faces. Most were quiet. However, there were those that were not.

Yellow was letting out shaking breaths, sitting on her knees and covering her face with her hands. Her body shook violently, but she still tried to keep her back straight.

White diamond was silently crying. But despite the tears, she glared down at Pink diamond. It felt like she was being crushed. Her own eyes started falling as she felt the effects of Blue's aura.

Then there was her team mates. Oh no. Poor Bismuth was bent on one knee, and she covered her eyes with her arm, sobbing softly.   
Garnet had unfused. Ruby and sapphire wailed and held each other. They were clearly distraught.

Amethyst was curled in a ball, her hair hiding her face. The choked sobs escaping her spoke more than anything she could say.

Pearl was screaming out for Steven to come back, clinging to an old man. Her body shook, and her voice was hoarse from wailing.

Pink diamond looked at the old man. She felt a strange sense of familiarity. She stepped towards Pearl, reaching her arms out. "Pearl. Is that...? Can I see...?"

Pearl glared up at her, and clutched Steven tighter. "Stay away from us!"

The smallest diamond looked at her in shock. Pearl...her Pearl...was not as she remembered. "What happened?"

The lithe gem glared before looking down at Steven. "They all...know everything. Do you...did you even CARE Pink?! We were...you left us...you left me! We were so lost...and now..."

She went quiet, cradling Steven tightly.

Pink diamond felt a stab of guilt. "Pearl. I had to! There was no other way. I had to fight for gems. So that-"

Ruby cried out, and glared at her. "Fight for gems?! No! You fought for yourself! Instead of acting like a DIAMOND you acted like a COWARD!"

At this, Pink glared at her slightly. "A coward?! I fought for you! For sapphire! Garnet, Pearl, everybody!"

Sapphire looked at her coldly. "No. Steven fought for everybody. He loved everybody and believed in second chances."

Pink diamond looked at Amethyst, and Bismuth. Both gems refused to look at her, Amethyst curling in tighter, almost as if she could feel Pink's gaze. 

When she looked up at the diamonds, she cleared her throat. "What's this? How are you all here?"

White diamond's voice rang out, the rage still clear despite the tears. "Because of STEVEN! You LIED to us all, Starlight! But he showed us what is right! He didn't run! Not like you..."

Blue diamond spoke, her tone cold and hard, despite her tears. "After everything...you have the nerve to act like you are in the right? You say you fought for everybody. But no. Steven fought for everybody. He was able to lead us into a new, brighter era. While all your actions did was cause pain and loss. Did you even consider the possibilities?"

Pink swallowed roughly. Her tone angry. "I had no choice! You would have never listened! All you believed in was shattering and resources! You didn't care about organic life! I made Steven to show you that I was really gone! So maybe you'd change!"

Yellow diamond had electricity charging around her. Her voice was absolutely furious. "How...dare...you! Is that all he was?! Just another way to run and hide?! Instead of facing your responsibilities, you would rather run and leave us! Why?! WHY did you let us think you were SHATTERED?! Did you ever care, Pink?!"

When Pink went to speak, Garnet stepped over to her. It seemed ruby and sapphire had fused to try and be strong for each other, and everyone else. 

Her voice shook, her body shuddered violently, and her fists were clenched. "Now is not the time to speak, Pink diamond. Now is the time to reflect. All you ever did was run, while your son had to deal with all of YOUR consequences. Think of everything you've done. All the pain you caused. Who you left, for years and years. We were finally moving on. But, now with Steven gone, we must try to move again. He was an amazing Crystal gem, and an even better leader. I recommend you think on that."

Pink diamond felt a wave of guilt and regret. Seeing everyone so upset, made her realize what was so wrong. She ran away, became Rose, caused thousands of gems to be shattered or corrupted, then she ran again.

But now, her current way of running away was gone. The one that made all of these gems feel whole again. And now he was gone. Forever. While she was still here. 

Now, her tears were genuine. She sat on the ground and cried for them. She cried for her fellow diamonds, for the shattered gems, for her Crystal gems. Pink cried for her son, who was stronger than her. 

He was stronger than he ever should have been. Steven was strong for those who needed him. While she was a coward. This feeling swirled inside of her, and she clutched her gem tightly. How much suffering had she caused? She knew that it would be a very long road in trying to help them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone is OOC. I am writing this at 10 pm and had a long day of yard work. And I am feeling a but angsty, I guess.  
This is the only idea I had, with the canon of the show being that Steven is actually Steven. He's not Pink, or Rose. His gem is his own. But his mortality and the after effects of it is something that I like to think about.  
Also I wanted to make a story about the other diamonds, and the CG's confronting pink.


End file.
